Afternoon Love: A FlutterMac Tale
by TheGentlecoltAlex
Summary: Fluttershy and Big Macintosh are married and live together in a hut on the Apple Family land. One afternoon they get a little frisky in the kitchen. FlutterMac shipping and Clop ...


Fluttershy and Big Macintosh sat quietly across from each other, finishing lunch after a short day of taking care of Fluttershys animals.

Spring had just begun, the Winter Wrap-Up had passed but some animals were still hiding in their burrows. Without to many chores going on around the farm yet Big Macintosh was helping his wife with brining the animals out of their homes.

The two had gotten married that previous summer. It had taken a long time, and a lot of coaxing from her friends, but she had finally managed to admit her feelings to the silent stallion all those years ago. They had gone on a few dates and quickly fallen in love. Their personalities just seemed to click so well, his strong silent protector type balancing out with her quiet shy nature. He had waited until the farm was financially stable before proposing to her, and she had accepted with tears in her eyes.

After a few months they had built a house that satisfied both of their desires. It was close enough to the Everfree Forest that Fluttershy could take care of her animals, but still on the Apple family land so that Big Macintosh wasn't leaving his family duties.

Their cozy little hut had two stories. On the bottom floor was the kitchen and living room, with a small clinic in the back for any injured animals Fluttershy may find. The second story held the room that they slept in, a bathroom, one guest room, and a room they kept empty for the day they were expecting a foal.

Fluttershy desperately wanted to be a mother. She spent many hours imagining what their first child would look lik. Whether it would be a strong colt or little filly, pegasus or earth-bound. What would his or her color be, what would he or she be good at? The list of possibilities was endless. But as much as she wanted a little bundle of happiness for them to share Big Macintosh didn't. She had spent many of their winter nights trying to make him more comfortable with planting his seed inside her for when she was next in heat but her attempts had proved fruitless.

Big Macintosh loved children, he had helped raise Applebloom and Applejack after-all, and he wanted to make Fluttershy as happy as possible, but he was afraid of the commitment of becoming a father. He was scared that he would mess up or raise his child wrong. It disheartened him whenever he had to reject her whenever she asked. And every time they were intimate he always felt a little guilt for his lack of desire to give her what se wanted. She never got angry with him, but sometimes that just made things worse.

Fluttershy ate the last of her fruit salad and looked across the table. He was already watching her. His eyes waiting for hers to make contact with them. She returned his loving gaze, getting lost in her thoughts of how much he means to her. He leaned across the table and lay a small kiss on her lips, tasting the honeydew from her salad as she sighed into his mouth. They shared the kiss for a minute, gently pushing each other's tongues, before they broke apart to look back into each other's eyes. "Ah love you so much." He made it a special point to tell her as many times a day as possible.

No matter how many times he told her she would always feel that surge of giddiness that had brought forth her own love from him. ": I love you to, my stallion in shining armor."

She broke eye contact and stood up from the table. Gathering their dishes she floated over to the sink and turned on the hot water. Plugging the drain she poured soap into the water. After she had pulled on a pink apron she removed her wedding earrings, placing them on the counter far from the sink. Those earrings were her most prized possessions; one was a small pink butterfly, the other a green apple. Big Macintosh had had them hoof crafted for their wedding day.

The sink was filled with suds and water now so Fluttershy turned off the faucet and grabbed a dish from the small pile, carefully dipped it into the water and scrubbed it firmly with a cloth.

Big Macintosh watched her every move with a small smile. It was the way shew did these small things that made her more beautiful. Her apron gave her a small, homely, look that just amplified her natural cuteness. But the one think it grew the most attention to was her flank. Though he had seen, kissed, and loved, nearly every inch of her body, it never stopped him from appreciating it.

Fluttershy felt Big Macintosh's eyes on her back so she gave her flank a teasing little wiggle, swishing her tail tantalizingly back and forth. She giggled to herself as she resumed her cleaning.

Macintosh definitely noticed the movement and softly bit his lip as he felt a stirring in his loins. He watched the hypnotic sway of her tail and the fluid movements of her body before it became to much for him.

Quietly scooting back in his chair he padded up behind his wife. Balancing on his hind legs he wrapped his forehooves around her withers. The contact took Fluttershy by surprise and caused her to squeak. A small splash could be heard from the dish she dropped into the water. She placed her hooves over his and accepted his loving embrace.

Big Macintosh nibbled at the base of her right ear. Breaking the hug he used one hoof to steady his balance on the counter and the other to gently stroke her sides; feeling the curves of her body beneath it. She sighed under his caress and pressed up against his body. "Ah know that if y're gonna be teasin' me like that ya got a plan to back it up." Big Macintosh's breath tickled against Fluttershys ear, causing it to twitch adorably.

Fluttershy blushed nervously and leaned farther back into his body, hoping that his bulk would help hide her from the world. His hoof continued to smoothly glide across her body. "Here? In the kitchen? But what if somepony…oh!"

She gasped as Big Macintosh brushed over her "special spot". The area right in the middle of the three butterflies of her cutie mark. He lightly drew circles around it, making her groan and her back hooves twitch, before giving it a firm rub, sending blasts of joy though her body.

"Ah love you so much Fluttershy." He whispered as his hook continued to work its magic on her rump. "Every day I tell mahself that. Every morning when I wake up, and I see that you're still there next to me, I count mahself the luckiest stallion there ever was." Fluttershy was writing against him now as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear "Ah'll protect ya and never let any harm come to ya whenever ah'm around. Ah promise."

He started to use his teeth to untie the knot that held the apron around her neck. Taking his hoof off the counter he moved it to the small of her back and pulled at the string around her waist loose.

The knots came undone easily and the thin pink cloth fell to the floor into a crumpled pile at their hooves. Even though she normally didn't wear clothes the loss of the apron made her feel naked against him. The exhilarating feel of their bare bodies against each other filled them both with anticipation.

Fluttershy began to pant softly as one of his hooves found itself lower on her body, working its way down her stomach, in between her legs.

She had been fighting her wings the entire time but as his hoof slid over her quickly dampening nether regions they forced themselves open. She moaned as they slowly opened, dragging across the firm chest pressed tightly to her back. When they finally managed to snap open at her sides she winced at the suddenness of it.

Still using one hoof to tease her pussy Big Macintosh placed the other hoof behind her, just where her wings met her back, and gently ground his hoof. He smiled to himself as he heard her scream softly into her mouth. "She has so may fun parts." he thought mischievously and started applying more pressure with both hooves.

While she twisted under him he felt his stallionhood extending from its sheathe. Both of them felt it when it started to press against her rump. He guided his nearly fully extended member down so that it slid easily between her legs, gently grinding against her slit, opening its lips slightly, before appearing on the other side of her.

Fluttershy felt his hot cock throbbing against her entrance, begging to enter. She reached down and brushed her hoof against the head, hearing him gasp as she rubbed along the length of his shaft she could. Beads of precum beaded at his tip as he quickly against her.

She started to more vigorously rub him, gripping and pulling ther skin of his shaft, and teasing him at the base of his head; knowing that with each grunt and pant that she was doing her job right.

Big Macintosh found it hard to think through the thick haze filling his head as Fluttershy tended to his erection. Lubrication from her dripping marehood was being rubbed along his shaft, making her hoof slip quicker. Big Macintosh felt a tingling at the base of his penis, signaling an early release. "Oh no you don't." he thought, gritting his teeth to think through the haze.

Pulling his hips back he brought his member sliding out of her hoof and across her slit. As his long cock drew across her clitoris she gasped as waves of orgasmic pleasure radiated from her goin. Hearing her sounds of pleasure he pushed back again, pushing her against the counter and spreading her wet lips making her squirm, panting for air. Big Macintosh got more and more turned on as Fluttershy jerked beneath him. Taking in a deep breath he blew the back of her head, watching as he rustled her hair, moving it into a messy pink nest.

Big Macintosh was moving faster now, grinding the length of his penis between her legs. Fluttershy couldn't manage any more than a few squeaks of pleasure in between pants. He pushed and pulled against her clit over and over again, sending jolts of electric pleasure through her entire body.

Fluttershy's sense of touch was heightened by her bliss and she felt everything. Every fold of Macintosh's skin rubbing against her, every vein, rushing with blood, throbbing for her entrance.

But it wasn't just Macintosh's need she felt. She was wet, achingly wet, with her own lustful desires for the stallion holding her. A light whimper escaped her lips as he rubbed her wings as hard as he rubbed against her sensitive skins. Fluttershy couldn't stand it anymore, she needed him, and she needed him bad. So she steeled herself and did the only thing she could think of to gather his attention. She screamed.

Big Macintosh was startled by the sudden sharp sound, afraid that he had hurt her, and stopped his movements. Taking as much from the break from his vicious dry humping as she could she gasped for air as he rubbed her stomach, trying to calm her down.

Fluttershy knew she had to act before the mood was gone. Placing her forehooves on the edge of the sink and pressed her plot firmly against him. She looked back at him with pleading and desperate eyes. "Please." she whimpered, making herself look as small and vulnerable as possible as she offered herself to him.

She knew him well enough to know that by doing this Big Macintosh would be unable to resist, and she was right. He felt pangs of longing and sympathy in his chest as she pleaded with him. Getting back down on all fours he placed his face in between her hind legs, pressing his snuffling nose against her still leaking vulva. The gentle crimson stallion stretched out his tongue and ran it over her dripping pussy. Each time her lapped at her vaginal fluids she would shudder and press herself harder against his face. He slid his tongue inside of her and tried to wiggle it as her walls clenched it.

But as much as she loved his oral caress to her crotch it wasn't enough to satisfy the needs raging in her. Fluttershy's back arched and she moaned her pleas to Macintosh.

Deciding that he had teased her enough Big Macintosh removed his lips from her crotch. A thin line of saliva mixed with Fluttershy's arousal connected his lips to her twitching marehood. Licking his lips free of the residue Big Macintosh stood up and balanced himself on the counter, one forehoof on each side of Fluttershy's.

He leaned his neck in so that he was whispering in her ear. "Promise y'll let me know if ah'm hurtin' ya to much."

"Of course…please hurry." she said, closing her eyes and preparing to take him.

Big Macintosh lined his head with her waiting marehood and felt the heat radiating from it, knowing just how excited she was. Finally Macintosh pressed forward, parting her folds slowly. Fluttershy sighed as she felt herself being filled by his large stallionhood.

She had been asked many times before her marriage how Big Macintosh was on the haystack but she had never been able to answer them. First because it was an embarrassing subject, second because she hadn't known the answer before they had been married. On their first night together she had been intimidated by his size but he had been as gentle as possible with her. Even now, with his comforting weight pressing down on her back, she felt proud that she was able to make him happy.

His cock gently pulled in and out of her, taking great steps not to hurt her in any way. Fluttershy sighed each time he pushed back in, the swaying of their bodies reminding her of their first time together.

Knowing his wifes limits he only pushed about halfway into her before pulling back out again. But he had done his job a little too well and she was still agonizingly horny. "Mmmmm harder….please?" she begged with an airy breath. The request puzzled Big Macintosh momentarily, but his blood wasn't being used to run his brain at that moment and he happily obliged her request.

Pulling out slightly more he waited, the head of his erection just barely still within her folds, and then pushed harder than before. Fluttershy gasped as her husband pushed harder and deeper into her. "Ohh yes, yes, yes." She moaned, smiling, as he repeatedly entered her faster. Small ripples moved through her flank. The pain and pleasure of the feeling of her insides being stretched was almost too much for her to bear. "Oh. Sweet. Celestia." She was panting out her orgasms, each word cut off by a thrust from behind.

Fluttershy's sweat soaked hair hung down her head in thick strands. Big Macintosh's own perspiration dripped down onto her body. With each of Macintosh's thrusts into her Fluttershy felt her back legs giving from under her. Her haunches burned and her knees started to bend under her. Fluttershy pushed all of her weight onto the counter, trying to give her legs a break. Her head dipped down closer to the water, still in the sink. As she sunk down lower the end of her hair dropped into the water until she was resting her chin on the edge of the sink, panting across the surface of the bubbles.

Big Macintosh's breathing had been reduced to huffs and grunts, his strong hips continuing to slap against her flank. As she lowered her head onto the counter mixed feelings of love and lust mixed in his chest. He valiantly fought his raging hormones, wanting to let his wife somewhat rest, and knowing that he was already pushing her limits. But no stallion is able to resist those kinds of overpowering feelings for long and he finally broke.

Macintosh leaned into his fucking and grabbed a generous chunk of her hair in his mouth and took a moment to taste it. Her hair never tasted the same; it was constantly shifting with the season and her mood. Right now it strongly tasted of strawberries, slightly bitter from her sweat and the strong hormones running in her veins.

She squeaked in slight pain as he pulled her head back off the counter. She was pulled back at a somewhat uncomfortable angle and she closed her eyes as he continued to pump into her. She made an adorable whine behind clenched teeth.

The sound of her meek helplessness made Macintosh suddenly very aware of a knot forming at the base of his shaft. Letting her hair fall out of his mouth he panted to her "Honey, ah'm fixing ta…." His sentence was cut short by a groan as the pressure built and he had to fight to hold in his seed, but Fluttershy understood him well enough.

"Please…hold…on…so…close…" Fluttershy found herself gasping for air after each word as she was brought closer and closer to a climax.

As she sat at the very edge of rapture her teeth opened and closed, searching for something to clench on to too stop her from biting her tongue. They found their prey in Big Macintosh's arm, his thick muscles something tough enough to take the force of her jaw. As she pressed into his forearm with her teeth he groaned, the pain making him lose all control of himself. He fully plunged himself into her, pressing every inch of himself into her folds, pounding her against the counter. She screamed into his arm as the full length of his cock pressed against her walls. She tightened around him, pulling at him, causing his cock to grind against her walls and resulting in powerful surges of power for both of them. Fluttershy had given up with trying to hold herself up; falling more or less limp under Big Macintosh

She focused on the loud, vicious, rhythmic smacking of their sweaty skin on each other. Her hips, moving in time to meet him, and the pressure from her teeth in his skin were the only signs of consciousness from her.

Finally she came, screaming and biting down hard enough to draw blood from his flesh, as she covered his dick with her fluids. Her back arched and her eyes rolled back into her head for a moment before she totally collapsed under him.

Big Macintosh clenched his teeth and forced his eyes shut. Wildly neighing he pulled out of her and unloaded himself onto her back. The pressure in his cock relieved as thick strands of white covered her back, some of it pooling on her flank.

He heavily plopped down onto the floor, spent from his exertions; Fluttershy shakily let herself down onto the ground next to him after a minute. Macintosh leaned over and kissed her. She smiled back at him "You're the best." She said, her eyes drooping as she yawned.

"What do ya say we go ta bed early today?" he grinned at her.

"I think I'll take a shower first." She responded, letting her wings close slowly at her sides. Fluttershy slowly stood up, stretched her back legs, and started wobbly walking to the stairs.

"You sure you can make it?" he asked, his voice etched with concern.

"I think I'm fine; just a little sore." She said, looking back at him with a sly grin.

Big Macintosh chuckled as she walked in a not-so-straight line upstairs. Taking his time he finished the dishes and went to take his own shower.

Walking into their bedroom he found that his love had waited for him to come back. Sliding under the covers with her he placed his chest against her back, holding her in a hug and sandwiching her back legs with his.

"I love you." She mumbled, sleep upon her.

"Ah love you too." Big Macintosh gave himself a minute to say what was on his mind. "Fluttershy?"

"Hmmm?"

Taking in a deep breath he spoke "This season's heats ah wanna give ya what ya want."

Fluttershy's ears pricked up. "Really?"

"Ah promise."

With that Fluttershy fell asleep, feelings blossoms of love and joy in her chest.


End file.
